Another Side, Another Story
by Charm Of Dreams
Summary: Another Side, Another Story. A fanfic about two people that slowly become grudging companions through many events. Takes place in the same universe as Gems may Be Precious. Rating is for saftey reasons.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to meee!

Authors note: Welcome to Another Side, Another Story! This is the sister story to Gems May be Precious, and takes place during the same timeline. As you may notice, the writing style is significantly different from that of the other story, and that's because it was written by my wonderful friend, Sesstria. By a timeline perspective, this would be taking place during chapter 3 of Gems may be Precious, and we hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 1- Begginings**

* * *

**  
**

It was the sun shining in through the window, and not the alarm clock, that woke Taryn up, for the alarm clock was not set to go off for another half hour. But Taryn was too excited to wait. She got up and tidied her bed, glanced at the calendar she had on the wall. One date had been circled several times in red ink. She hurried over to her bathroom and took a shower.

"Today's the day." She thought as she dried her hair.

She brushed her teeth; pulled on the clothing she had set out the night before, and pulled her long wavy brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Today's the day." She polished her glasses and put them back on, her hazel eyes scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror for any flaws. Quickly she skipped down the stairs, she slipped into the kitchen, opened a can of Pokemon food, and filled the bowls of the family's pair of Zigzagoon. Zig open her eyes at the sound of her food bowl being filled, and, after waking Zag, the pair scampered off into another room.

"Zig? Za-ag? I've got your food ready." Taryn called.

At the sound of their names the two Pokemon ran back into the room, carry a brown paper parcel between them.

"Oh! Is this for me?"

"Zig!"

"Zag"

"Zigzagoon!!!"

Taryn tore open the brown paper and let the object inside fall out into her hand.

"Wow!! A Pokenav!" She cried. "This must be from Mom and Dad!"

Looking at the clock, Taryn decided to leave so that she would not be late. After grabbing the lunch she had made the previous night and tucking it into her backpack, she walked out the front door and into the nearby woods.

"Today's the day!" She proclaimed. Then, she took a step forward, and, looking into the lush green foliage above her, she screamed.

"SPINKARAK!!!!!!!"

Perched on a branch above her head was a Spinarak. Maybe it was startled by her screams of terror, or, maybe it was just very inquisitive, whatever the reason the Pokemon slipped off the branch and landed on Taryn's head with a soft thump.

Some people might not have been disturbed by a Pokemon falling on their heads. Some, Professors most likely, would be thrilled. Taryn, however, was not like some people.

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!" Taryn screamed at the top of her lungs as she took off running through the forest. "GetItOff! GetitoffGetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!!" she cried as she ran pell-mell through the twisted maze of tress and vines. Leaping over protruding roots and dodging errant branches she continued her ear-splitting scream. She burst out of the other side of the forest into the bright sun; unable to stop she collided with a tall sandy haired boy.

THUMP!! The impact sent the two people sprawling. Taryn opened her eyes to find she was lying across the boy she had collided with. She sat back on her heels and he got up out of the dust.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to—EEK!" Taryn was cut off by the Spinarak sliding down off her head and onto her face.

"Swellow go!!" Came the shout. "Use Wing Attack now!!" A gust of wind and a rush of wings knocked the Spinarak off of Taryn's face. The Pokemon scuttled back off into the forest without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Why are you such a freak?" The query came from the sandy haired boy now standing above Taryn. He was wearing a black shirt with sleeves that came partway down his arms, and a tan vest overtop. His pants were black and white and he wore black boots. He was also wearing a strange looking pair of gloves on his arms, and he had a pair of goggles pushed up onto his head causing his blonde hair to stick straight up.

"I-I-I it was a-a-a Spinarak." Taryn managed to stammer.

"So? It was _just_ a Spinarak." The boy said disdainfully.

Taryn stood up and dusted off her long blue jacket. The boy was giving her an odd look, one that was a mix of puzzlement and general dislike.

"Why do you even wear that thing?" He sneered, pointing to her jacket, it was sleeveless, dark blue and came down past her knees, while the sky blue collar contrasted sharply with the black long sleeved shirt she was wearing underneath.

"Well, err, um…" Taryn struggled to explain " I've had this jacket for a long time, and"

"That much is obvious." The boy cut in.

"I don't know. I just like it, it keeps me warm." Taryn finished with a shrug.

"Whatever." The boy turned away, an expression of exasperated boredom plastered across his face. "If you're so scared of Pokemon, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm not scared of Pokemon!" Taryn exclaimed indignantly.

"Uh-huh." The boy sounded skeptic. "And I had to save you from the Spinarak because?"

"I hate Spinaraks." Taryn sounded almost apologetic. "I always have. It's because when I was really young, one attacked me. It was sleeping in my room and I mistook it for one of my other Pokemon dolls. So I picked it up, and it woke up. Then, it used String Shot and covered my face with webbing, I couldn't breathe or cry for help."

The boy's expression did not change.

"Luckily, Zag was also in my room, and he knows Cut, so he freed me. But I'll never forget what happened." Taryn finished.

"That still does not explain why you are here, which was my original question."

"Oh!" Realization hit Taryn. "I'm late!!! I was going to go and get my first Pokemon!! Now I won't make it on time!!" Taryn ran off in the direction of the Professor's Lab, steering clear of the forest and its Spinaraks.

The boy pushed his goggles down over his eyes, called for his Swellow, (which had been circling above the forest while he had been talking with Taryn), climbed on and flew off.

* * *

Taryn arrived, 15 minutes late, to the professor's house. Panting heavily she walked in to meet the professor. 

"Oh, Taryn! Glad you came." Professor Sprucesmiled at Taryn and shook her hand. "I'm sorry, all the other Pokemon have been spoken for. We only have one left."

"Really?" Taryn panted. "I came all the way here, I'll take it!"

The Professor opened a cabinet and pulled out a Pokeball, this he handed to Taryn.

"We, here you go. Why not let your new partner out to greet you?" He said smiling.

Taryn threw the Pokeball; a red glow emerged and formed a small, stout blue Pokemon.

"Mudkip!!" It proudly proclaimed.

Taryn knelt down beside the Pokemon and reached out to pet its head.

"Hello there! I'm Taryn, I'll be your trainer now!"

The Pokemon looked right at her as she lovingly stoked its head, then, it spat out a great jet of cold water into her face.

Sputtering and wiping the water out of her eyes, Taryn felt something against her leg, looking beside her she noticed that the Mudkip was standing next to her, rubbing it's head against her shin.

"Mud-kip!" It declared joyously.

"Well Taryn, it looks like he gets along pretty well with you." The Professor was grinning, and leaning against the counter. "I have to go and get something for you. Wait right here I'll be back in a few minutes." He turned and walked out of one of the many doors in the lab.

Taryn stayed there, crouched on the floor playing with her new Mudkip, and she would have stayed until the Professor returned, except for…

"Well, well, well, look what the Delcatty dragged in." A voice drawled from the doorway.

Taryn turned at the sound of the voice, and Mudkip moved to stand protectively in front of his trainer. The boy that she had meet (and collided with) outside of the forest was standing in the doorway. He had his Swellow with him, and from the light glinting of his face Taryn surmised that the boy most likely the goggles that had been previously pushed up onto his head, were now over his eyes.

As the boy stepped out of the doorway, he pulled off his goggles and set them on a table, his spiky blonde hair fell down partway into his eyes causing him to need to brush it out.

"What are you doing here?" Taryn asked, surprised by the coldness of her question.

"Oh certainly not the same thing as you. I got my starter Pokemon last year. It's my Swellow here, if you were wondering." The boy answered calmly. "Now, same question to you."

"I'm here to start my Pokemon journey. I'm going to learn all that I can so I can become a researcher! And the best way to start is to get out there and explore the world of Pokemon!" Taryn declared.

"Cute." The smile that crept around the boy's face was one that was agonizingly patronizing. "But pathetic." He finished. "Mind you I have real dreams. I'm going to become a gym leader."

* * *

_A short, slim girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes rimmed by glasses entered the room. She was wearing a deep blue dress with a sky colored collar and a black pattern of water Pokemon adorned the dress. She was clutching a notebook to her chest. She could not have been more than eight, and she seemed very nervous. Suddenly, a boy with red brown hair and bright sparkling eyes, who could not have been much older than eight as well, bounced over to Taryn._

"_Hiya! My name's Dustin! You wanna come and play with me and Mad-Mad?" He asked._

_Taryn nodded earnestly. "Yeah, sure I'll come."_

_She let the boy lead her over to a corner where another girl was standing, she looked slightly out of place because of the way she seemed to avoid everyone who came near her. She had long black hair tied back with a blue bandana. She looked to be about a year younger than Taryn and Dustin; which would have put her at about seven._

_As Dustin approached, pulling Taryn along, the girl looked up and brightened visibly at the sight of Dustin._

"_Hey Mad-Mad! I found another person for us to play with! Her name is… What's your name again?" Dustin turned toward Taryn and looked at her expectantly._

"_Oh, umm, I'm Taryn." She replied._

"_Great! Taryn, this is Madison. Or Mad-Mad as I call her." Dustin gestured toward the shy looking girl._

"_H-Hi…" Madison managed to say at length._

_A short while later the three children were laughing and playing together, when Dustin stood up and said._

"_I've got an idea! Lets play a game of what we want to be when we grow up! OK, I want to be a Pokemon trainer!" Dustin grinned from ear to ear._

"_Well, I-I want to be a-a Pokemon b-breeder." Madison said._

"_Great! I'll play as a trainer, and you'll be a breeder!" Dustin was quickly assembling what appeared to be a very fun game._

"_What about you Taryn? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Dustin stared inquisitively at Taryn._

"_Me? Well, I…I… I want to be a Pokemon researcher!" Taryn answered, visions of her dream job filling her head._

"_Pathetic."_

_Everyone turned at the sound of the voice. A tall blonde spiky haired boy was leaning against one of the tables nearby. He stood up and walked over to stand near Taryn. He seemed to tower over the small threesome; he was obviously older than either Taryn or Dustin, maybe around nine. But the way he carried himself he seemed to be much older._

"_I mean really; a Pokemon researcher? Who ever heard of that as a future? Me, I've got real plans." The boy continued. "I'm going to be a gym leader."_

_Madison gave the boy a strange look. "Alan? You're here too?"_

"_Of course Madison. I've been going here for two years more than you have. I am your older cousin, remember?"_

_Alan... Alan... Alan. Alan Spruce.  
_

* * *

"Alan? Alan Spruce?" Taryn voice was filled with disbelief. "You're here?" Suddenly Taryn's day seemed to have gotten a lot worse. 

"Oh, Alan, you're back already?" The voice came from the Professor, who had just entered the room, a small red object in hand.

"You know Alan?" Taryn asked him, a puzzled expression adorned her face.

The Professor looked slightly put out. "Of course I do. He's my son."


	2. Slateport

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me, and never will!

Authors note: This is the second chapter of Another Side, Another Story. Like Sesstria and I stated in the first chapter, this is a different side and a different story that co-exists in the same world as Gems may be precious, which is the sister story to this. If you were to look on the timeline, this chapter would take place after the chapter Reunion.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 – Slateport City**

* * *

"Hello, _father_." The disgust with which Alan spat out that last word has immense. It was as though he had bitten into something rotten, and moldy, and was trying to rid his mouth of the taste.

"Alan. Good to see you again." Spruce smiled at his son, and received a glare that would have made a Blizzard attack look like a small snow flurry.

"I'm going to go and watch some TV in the den." Alan stalked off through one of the doors into what Taryn presumed must be the den. His Swellow hopped after him, throwing a dark glare in the Professor's direction.

Professor Spruce sighed and turned to Taryn.

"I'm sorry you had to see him like this. He's really a very nice boy. Some of the time." His eyes wandered over to the partially open door, from which came the soft sounds of a television running. "Anyway," He continued, turning his attention back to Taryn, "This is for you." He handed her a Pokedex. "I thought that since you were going to start your Pokemon adventures, it would be good for you to have one."

"Wow, thanks so much!" Taryn smiled happily as she opened the Pokedex up and started to fiddle with it. Technology could be so much fun sometimes.

"I was thinking," Spruce was saying, "Since you are starting rather late for a trainer, you are 17 right? Well, I thought that maybe Alan could give you some pointers, maybe help you catch some Pokemon--"

"It 'aint gonna happen old man." The voice emanated from the darkened den into which Alan had retreated.

"It's OK Professor. I can take care of myself." Taryn tried to comfort Professor Spruce, who looked rather hurt by Alan's comment.

For some reason, Taryn never really did know why, she decided to go and ask Alan why he had been so rude to his father. It would be the last time she ever asked him anything for quite a while.

She walked into the dark room. Alan was slumped across a couch; the TV was on and was showing some sort of action adventure program. Swellow was perched on the arm of the couch, his head tucked under his wing as he rested.

"Alan, you really hurt your father's feelings back there. Why did you do that?" Taryn's question broke through Alan's bubble of TV noise.

"I don't need to tell a little weirdo like you anything about my motives. Go away you little brat." Alan did not even look at her.

Suddenly, the show that was playing on the television stopped, the screen went blank and then changed to show a picture of Slateport beach, where a strangely colored Gyarados was raging.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news report. An oddly colored Gyarados has crashed onto Slateport's beach, it then proceeded to attack several Pokemon that were chasing it." The Gyarados on the screen used Twister to trap several Pokemon, and then followed it with Thunderbolt, before collapsing.

"The Pokemon would have fallen and crushed many on this beach if it weren't for the quick acting of a brave young man. The Gyarados's trainer was riding on it's head and fell off, the young man caught her and managed to return the Pokemon to it's Pokeball before it caused any major damage. The owner in question is now in intensive care at the nearby hospital." On screen they saw a girl fall from the top of the Gyarados's head, only to be caught by someone running forward. Even from the distance from which the picture was, the girl looked eerily familiar.

Alan swore loudly. Then he jumped up, ran out of the room, grabbed his goggles and raced out of the lab.

Taryn started at the TV for a few more seconds.

"M-M-Madison?" She practically flew out the door after Alan.

Alan was readying his Swellow when Taryn caught up with him.

"Alan!" She gasped. "Alan, take me to Slateport! Please, this is an emergency!"

"No." Alan's reply was curt and cruel. Then, a red glow came from his backpack, and formed a long serpentine shape.

Dragonair.

"Izzy! Get back in your Pokeball right now!" Alan shouted.

The dragon regarded him with displeasure, then turned to Taryn and began nudging her leg with its head.

"Izzy, I am your trainer and you will obey me dammit!!"

The dragon kept nudging Taryn until she got the hint and climbed onto Izzy's back. Izzy turned her great head, reached down and grabbed Alan by the back of his jacket, then placed him on her back. Then, without a single warning, she rose up into the air in one single fluid motion.

They were off.

They arrived in Slateport a short while later. Alan hopped off of Izzy's back and started to run toward the hospital. Taryn could hardly keep up with Alan as he ran. They reached the hospital and ran inside. Alan ran over to the information desk and addressed the attendant rather harshly.

"The girl, the one who was brought in just a little while ago. The one who was on the beach. Where is she?!?! I NEED to see her!!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, "But I cannot allow you to go and see her. She's in intensive care. And only family is allowed to see her."

"But I am—" Alan was cut off as the woman turned her back to him.

Taryn walked over to Alan and tried to calm him. "It's OK, I'm sure she'll be fine." Taryn started to say.

Alan turned away and stalked down the hall, muttering to himself. Taryn looked around furtively before hurrying after him.

"Stupid no-good information desk. Won't tell me what I need!" Alan grumbled as he marched down the white hallways.

"So, how is the girl?" The voice stopped Alan in his tracks. He moved closer to an open door, without standing right in front of it.

"She's not doing very well. She's suffering from extreme exhaustion for one, and she has really taken a beating. She will make it, but it won't be easy." A second voice answered the first.

"And that boy?"

"He's still with her. He hasn't left her side the whole time. He must really care."

"Right. Well, make sure to keep her room clean. We don't want her to get any sicker than she already is."

"Ok, I'll send the cleaning crew over to room—"

"What's going on?" Taryn hissed, unable to hear the conversation from where she stood.

"Shhhhh!!" Alan shushed her and continued listening.

"—later today. Around five maybe. Will that work?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

Alan started off again. He crept past the open door and Taryn followed, she peered into the room as she past. It was white and had some filing cabinets and a desk. Nothing special. Someone was working at a computer with their back to the door. Taryn quickly tiptoed past after Alan.

"Where are we going?" Taryn whispered.

"We are going to visit her!" Was Alan's reply.

_Oh, we will get is so much trouble if we are caught._ Was the sole thought that rang in Taryn's mind.

* * *

"Owwww…" Alan moaned piteously, rubbing a swollen black eye. "I really think his actions were unnecessary. 

"I think you deserved it." Taryn answered.

"Yeah, but did he really need to punch me so hard? He's a doctor! Doctor's are supposed to _help_ not _hurt_!" Alan was beside himself with indignancy.

"You were really asking for it." Was Taryn's frank reply. "After all, you _did_ smack Dustin rather hard. And you made a lot of racket. You should be happy we left with only a black eye, and not with the police. That back there was illegal after all."

"But I'm family—Oh never mind." Alan sighed resignedly. "Let's just…leave."

_He looks very sad._ Taryn thought to herself. _I know none of this is my fault, but I do feel partly responsible. I should do something to cheer him up._

* * *

"Here." 

Alan found himself sitting at a green table outside of a small café, with Taryn pushing an ice cream sundae in front of him.

"What's this for?" He asked warily.

"It's for your eye." Taryn smiled. "Really, what do you think it is for. You looked down." She stated. "This might make you feel better."

Alan looked at her, then at the ice cream. He pulled it close to him, picked up the spoon and started to enjoy the frozen treat. As he ate, a thought occurred to him.

"Who is paying for this?" He asked.

"Oh, I am. No need to thank me." Taryn was sitting across from him, gazing around at the surrounding buildings.

"And just how are you paying for this?"

"I have some money."

Alan sighed. "And I suppose now you have less, don't you?"

"Well, yes. I did not have a whole lot to begin with but---"

Alan cut her off. "You can't just go spending you money all over the place now! You have to budget your money! You will need to buy Pokemon food, Pokeballs, medicine, clothing, rent hotel rooms!" He pushed the ice cream away. "Arrgh, I can't accept this now. You won't have enough money. I'll reimburse you for this. Don't go and spend you money on me again. Got it!?"

"Oh." Taryn had not really thought too much about money. Her mom and dad had always bought the food, and clothing. And she had lived at home. The ice cream had not set her back a whole lot, but she realized she could not make frivolous purchases.

Alan was rummaging around in his bag, trying to fish out some money when a red glow that came from Taryn's Pokeball, and Mudkip leapt out onto the table.

"Ack! Mudkip! Get back in there!" Taryn sputtered.

"Mudkiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!" The blue Pokemon had sighted the ice cream, and for some unknown reason decided to dive into the bowl.

Alan didn't even look up. He just sighed and kept digging in his backpack; he knew he had his money _somewhere_ in there.

Taryn however, tried to fish her Pokemon out of the icy dessert. By the time she was finish, Alan had retrieved the money, Mudkip had eaten a great deal of the ice cream, and both Pokemon and trainer were coated with the sticky treat.

"Mudkip!"

"Oh, quiet you. You've caused enough trouble now." Taryn looked down at her ice cream coated Pokemon over the rim of her glasses. Mudkip was unfazed by her reprimanding glare.

Alan sighed again. "Come on you two. Lets go see if we can find a bathroom, or something so you can get clean. Urgh, am I going to have to give you parental supervision the whole time?" He got up and started to walk away.

* * *

Night was falling. Taryn was sitting on her bed in a hotel. Alan was paying for the rooms. He was sleeping in the room down the hall. Taryn had showered, and given Mudkip a bath in the sink. Which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. She sighed, her clothing had been washed, and was drying safely in the bathroom. Mudkip was curled up on a chair next to the window, watching the sunset over the sea. Slateport really was a beautiful place. Once you got past the rampaging Gyarados, getting thrown out of a hospital, and your Pokemon diving headfirst into an ice cream sundae of course. 

Taryn put on a nightgown and brushed her teeth. She pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled in. Mudkip bounded over and curled up on the pillow next to her head. The two were soon fast asleep.

Down the hall and to the right, Alan lay awake in bed. His arms were crossed behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling replaying the day's events. His day had not gone as he had expected. He now had Taryn tagging along with him. He sighed. _I guess I'll have to show her the ropes of taking care of Pokemon._ He thought to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut. This would not be fun.

He reached over the edge of his bed. His backpack was sitting on the floor next to him so he opened it and withdrew a small box. It had a key in one side, and he wound this key. He set the box on the nightstand next to him and opened it. There was a picture of a young girl, not much older than five. She had long golden curls framing her face and sky blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around a very happy looking Zigzagoon. Soft music emanated from the box.

Alan pulled the covers up around his neck and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the music.

_Isabel._


	3. Training

Disclaimer: It's not mine, So there.

Authors Note:...We don't actually have anything to say...OH! I know! Don't bash us about the Thunderbolts, please, we're just trying to make this interesting.

**Chapter 3: Training**

* * *

Taryn yawned and opened her eyes. There was something large, blue, and blurry sitting on her chest and staring right at her. 

"Wha?!---Aaauugghh!" She scooted backwards and bumped her head against the headboard of the bed. This caused her to slip off the bed and fall on the floor. But only her upper half did, her feet were still tangled up in the blankets.

The blue shape hopped off her and onto the floor. As Taryn's eyes tried to focus on it she noticed something gleaming on its head.

"Mudkip!!! Did you steal my glasses?" She demanded.

"Mukip! Mud!!"

"Give them back right now!"

"Mudkip."

"Come on Mudkip, I need them to see!"

"Mu-ud ki-ip!" The small Pokemon leaped out of her grasp and ran into the closet.

Grumbling slightly, Taryn disentangled herself from the blankets and stood up. She walked over to the closet and peered inside.

"MUDKIP!!!!" A small blue blob rocketed out of the darkness and ricocheted off Taryn's head.

"Mudkip, get back here!" Taryn turned around and ran after her Pokemon. Mudkip scampered over to the door, leapt up and turned the handle. The door opened just a fraction, but that was all he needed. In a flash, Mudkip was out the door with Taryn's glasses on his head.

Taryn reached the door, pulled it open and ran ou—

"Ahh! Oh, Alan… I didn't know you were there." Taryn smiled awkwardly. Alan looked slightly uncomfortable, and Taryn could not figure out wh—

_I'm still in my nightgown!_ The thought raced through her mind. The awkward smile returned as Taryn shifted herself so that she was mostly behind the door.

Alan coughed slightly before speaking. "Well, I was just coming to…err…ask if you were ready to go. I don't think you are." Another slight cough and he blushed faintly. "When you're ready, I can give you some pointers on Pokemon catching."

"Oh, okay." Taryn said softly. "I'll be down just as soon as I find my—"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip poked his head out from behind Alan's foot.

Taryn swooped down and grabbed her troublesome companion. She retrieved her glasses and put them on.

"Err, right. I'll be out soon." She closed the door.

* * *

"Alright now. Since I am showing you how you will be living your life, you will refer to me as Teacher. Is that clear?" Alan's voice rang out across the grass that Taryn was sitting in. 

"Ummm, Alan?" Taryn raised her hand.

"Is what I said clear?!" Alan glared at her.

"Teacher?" I don't have any Pokeballs." Taryn's answer was simple.

"Ugh, and you went to the same school as me? You were always carrying that big notebook around too! You should have taken notes, or what. Did you write them all in invisible ink?" He sneered.

"Umm, actually yes. I did write them in invisible ink." Taryn blinked.

"And _why_ pray tell did you do _that_?!?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"You did have a pen right? _Everyone_ at the PPS had a pen with them!"

"Well, I did, for a while. I kept loosing mine. It looked just like everyone else's!"

Alan sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought_. "Okay. Forget the Pokeballs. We can go and buy some later. You should train first anyway."

"Okay!! I will! Go-o-o MUDKIP!!!" Taryn shouted. Silence. "Mudkip? Mudkip where are you?"

Alan rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Taryn slowly headed back to the hotel. She had not done any of the fighting and _she_ was tired! Mudkip however, was just bouncing along behind her. 

"Whew! That was some training, huh Alan? Alan?" Taryn turned around and looked behind her. "Alan?!"

"Mu-udki-ip!" Mudkip called as he sat next to her leg.

* * *

The setting sun was casting long shadows that crawled over the windowpane and into the white room. The window looked out across the beach, the sky above the ocean was painted with hues of red and orange gold. They spilled out across the light sands on the beach, tinting it into a different shade than usual, while the sun dipped below the horizon and left a golden pathway into the sea. 

Alan might as well be sitting alone in the room, for the only other inhabitant was unconscious. She lay in the bed covered with a white sheet, her raven black hair fanned out across the pillow. She was breathing gently with an oxygen mask strapped to her head. One of the machines in the room was beeping softly to her heartbeats. The steady sound was Alan's only comfort in the cold sterile room.

He was sitting next to the girl's bed. His eyes her focused on her, he did not see the splendor of the sunset outside the window. His heart and mind were focused on the person in front of him.

"Maddy." He said in a tear-choked whisper. "Maddy don't leave me. I've lost so much, don't you hurt me too. You would never do that. You promised you'd never do that to me." He reached over and pulled her hand close. "Maddy…don't leave me too."

"_Ummm… Alan! Meet your younger cousin Madison!! I offered to baby-sit her this afternoon, soooo, I need you to watch her!" Professor Spruce smiled winningly at Alan, but just received an angry glare. "Well, I've got to go now! Places to go things to research! Bye Alan!! Oh and Alan, you remember what to do if that warning light starts to flash right?"_

"_Call the proper authorities, and burn the lab down." Alan grumbled._

"_Good boy!!" Spruce turned and walked out of the lab._

_There was a small squeak from behind Alan, and he turned around in puzzlement. A young black haired girl was looking down at the floor, her hair fell in soft ribbons around her face. She lifted her head and her blue eyes looked up at him questioningly._

"_Oh. You're Madison. Welcome." Alan blinked, surprised at his own words. There was a pattering of feet and a Zigzagoon bolted out from behind a table and tackled the little girl._

"_Fluffy no!!!" Alan cried as he leapt forward to grab the hyperactive Pokemon. "I soooooo sorry! He usually isn't like this." Alan apologized as he dragged Fluffy off of Madison. Much to Fluffy's chagrin. But to Alan's surprise, Madison wasn't crying, or even upset. She was smiling, and giggled even._

"_It's okay. He's funny. I like that." Madison giggled again. "Why the name Fluffy?"_

"_Oh, that? Someone else named him. Not me." Alan released his grip on Fluffy's collar and let the Pokemon bound over to Madison. Where Fluffy proceeded to lick her face. As Alan watched the Pokemon lick the girl's face and listen to her laughter, he too smiled._

"_Come one Maddy, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"_

"_What? No, you can call me that if you want. Hee hee! Fluffy, stop that! That tickles!" Madison's laughter rang out like bells._

"_Come on Maddy; you, Fluffy and I can go play in the park. Would you like that?" Alan asked._

"_Well, ok. But only if you don't leave me alone!" Madison answered._

"_I'll stay."_

"_Promise?"_

_Promise_

Alan squeezed his eyes shut, tears trickling down his face as he held Madison's hand tightly in his own. A single tear fell and dropped onto her pale hand. Madison's hand tightened around Alan's. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Ah-ah?" They closed again.

"M-Maddy?!" Alan opened his eyes, tear were still flowing down his face as he stared at the girl lying in the bed. She nodded her head gently and opened her eyes again. A smile crept across her face. She removed her hand from Alan's, and reached towards his face. She tried to brush Alan's hair out of his face.

"Ah-" She whispered.

Alan grabbed her hand again, and clutched it in his own. "No, don't. Rest. You need to rest." Madison's eyes narrowed slightly. "What? No! You do not glare at me like that! You are not six! Go to sleep!" Madison's eyes closed and she sank back into the pillow.

"Sleep, Maddy." Alan sniffed. "I'll be here for you. I promised."

* * *

"Well Mudkip, I guess we won't find Alan right now. He must be hiding from us." Taryn stated as she walked along the sidewalk with Mudkip at her heels. 

"Mudkip?" Came the query from her feet.

"No, I don't think he's playing hide-and-go-seek. He just wants to be alone."

"Mudkip."

Giggle. "Yes, Alan is an emo-pants. Let's head back to the hotel shall we?"

"Mudkip!"

Taryn hummed as she walked. The sun was setting over the beach, it was so lovely. She made a mental note to go for a walk on the beach soon. Swimming with Mudkip would probably be good too.

"I do so love Slateport!" Taryn proclaimed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Little girl, you should not make such claims before you have seen all this city has to offer. Namely, us!!!" At these words a group of people dressed in yellow leapt out of one of the alleyways and surrounded Taryn.

"W-who are you?" Taryn stuttered as she looked around her.

"We, my dear, are the Thunderbolts. We're from Mauville, but we're here on…business." One of them said.

"We couldn't help but overhear you."

"And we thought"

"That we should give you a taste of this city's…well."

"Exotic side." They finished at last.

"What do you want from me?" Taryn whimpered as she was backed up against a wall.

"Oh, nothing much." One of the yellow-clad gang members said nonchalantly.

"Just all your money and possessions!" Another finished.

They laughed darkly and drew closer. Mudkip jumped in front of Taryn and growled at the approaching people. A blonde haired woman reached down and grabbed Mudkip by his head fin, she held him up for everyone to see.

"Oh look, she's got herself a guard wimp! How cute." They laughed again. "Don't worry your pretty little head about your friend. We will take very good care of him. I think he'll look quite sweet all dressed in yellow by my side!"

"NOOO!!!!" Taryn threw herself at the woman, grabbing Mudkip and hugging him close. She fell to the ground and rolled on the pavement, then she stood on shaky feet.

"I won't let you have him! Mudkip is mine!" Taryn hugged Mudkip tighter to her chest.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take him and all your money the hard way. Pity, you are such a pretty girl. I'm so sorry about what we are going to have to do." The blonde woman finished and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go Jolteon!!" She shouted. The gang members also pulled out Pokeballs of their own.

"Go Alakazam!"

"Go Raichu!"

"Go Electabuzz!"

"Go Lanturn!"

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." The voice came from the doorway and caused Alan to turn his head. He could not quite see who it was from the shadows obscuring the figure's face, but he recognized the voice. 

"Hullo Dustin." Alan said glumly, standing up and wiping away his tears. "What brings you here?"

* * *

Taryn closed her eyes. _I need you Alan. Where are you!?_

"Use Thunder!"

"Use Psychic!"

"Use Volt Tackle!"

"Use Thunderpunch!"

"Use Hydropump!"


End file.
